


Too Much

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiyotaka breaks down over the littlest things.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 19





	Too Much

It was raining outside, the grey of the sky cast a gloomy light over the moral compass’ room. When the rain finally let up, it was already late into the afternoon. Ishimaru peeled his eyes away from the school project he was working on to look at the clock on his nightstand. The display flashed “5:55 PM”. A little break wouldn’t hurt to refresh his mind. It’s been two hours.

The prefect stretched, eyeing his progress on the project so far. It was meant to be some sort of Rube Goldberg machine, featuring a rollercoaster-like course for a marble to go through without any external interference. It was quite tiring, and he had managed to run out of styrofoam cups to create the track with. That should be a decent stopping point anyways, right?

He decided to get a glass of water before returning to his project. As simple and small of a break as it was, it was a break. The doorbell rang.

Mondo was towering in the doorway, giving a terse hello. He stopped by to check up on him. On the way into the moral compass’ room, he pushed the door a little too hard and accidentally caused Kiyotaka to fall onto his Rube Goldberg project. 

He apologized profusely and offered to make it up to the other and fix the project for him. Kiyotaka simply smiled and swore it was alright. After they had a long casual conversation as they usually do, Ishimaru waved goodbye as Mondo sped away on his motorcycle. Hopefully he went at the speed limit.

The moment Mondo was out of sight, the prefect crumbled to the ground against the dood, breathing shallow and quick. His heart threatened to pound out of his chest, his arms wrapped around his middle as if it would cease the fear. Owada didn’t mean it, it’s just a mess of an accident. 

Then again, Ishimaru had to remind himself he was the one who fell onto his project either way. Sniffling, Kiyotaka tried to push the throbbing feeling of crying away as he crawled to fix the machine. 

Unfortunately, the damage had already been done.

It wasn’t that big of a deal, it was just tedious to work on the project. Especially since eh was already having a difficult time grasping the concept. The styrofoam lay rejected on the ground, there was a mess of black masking tape littering the carpet along with cardboard. The box he had used to prop up part of the machine was toppled over from the collision, leading to more destruction in the project.

He’d just have to redo this on the weekend if he can get his hands on more materials.

Tears stung at his eyes again. The prefect could only ask himself why he was crying as it grew to quiet, revolting whimpers in the empty room. He felt pathetic as he tried to scoop the parts of the project he could salvage into a safe place for later. 

The unease and turbulent motion in his stomach began growing more and more prominent, even as he was scraping strands and small pieces of styrofoam off the ground. He couldn’t pick up the pieces and there were simply more and more to account for. There was just too much all at the same time. He spilled the glass of water when he bumped into it.

Too many broken pieces on the ground,

Too many ways he could’ve avoided spilling his drink,

Too many reasons to stop working,

Too many noises ringing in his mind,

Too many tears falling down his face,

And too many fears, all accounted for.  
Too many fears for poor, poor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, collapsing in on himself in agonizing fear and pain like a dying star.


End file.
